


another chaotic day

by leadaemay



Series: golden dorm [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: It’s just another day in their golden dorm.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Series: golden dorm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	another chaotic day

In his twenty eight year of life, Lee Daeyeol has seen and experienced so many things. From the happiest moment, the saddest, and even the strangest. All of those shape him to be the man he is now. It prepares him for whatever life offers him. Yet, nothing ever prepares him to deal with eight (+1 if Sungyoon in a foul mood) giant size human baby. Really, how come he lands himself to this situation? Who allows him to be here in the first place?

It’s a little after noon and Daeyeol just woke up. Last night, he spent too much time learning mandarin after the practice hence he sleeps late and wake up late as well. If you ask him, Daeyeol thinks it’s a miracle because he usually wakes up early even when he doesn’t get enough sleep. Blame it to his overly sensitive ear which can even hear his own heartbeat.

When he wakes up, he can hear the loud sound from the other side of his room door. It’s really annoying and Daeyeol has an urge to yell to shut them up. Yet, Daeyeol stays in his place. He grabs his phone to see he gets several messages from his mother and some of his old friends. He answers those messages, trying so hard to ignore the sound of people yell, something fall to the ground, and whatever the heck else happens.

After that, he gets up, dusts off his blanket and walks out of his room which turns out to be the worse decision.

 _I should’ve stayed inside_ , Daeyeol tells himself as he can feel something in head goes heavy. The headache comes to bother him again and he has eight humans to blame.

Daeyeol wants to say he’s being dramatic but he isn’t. He can’t even describe the situation. But it’s close to what looks like a war zone. Trash is everywhere, it looks like his bandmate is just eating snacks and drinks some soda and none of them feel the need to put them in the trash can.

From where he stands, Daeyeol can see Bomin and Jangjun cooks something in the kitchen. Jangjun keeps teasing the maknae by shoving a raw fish to his face resulting in Bomin screaming in fear. If Daeyeol doesn’t know any better, he would have thought, someone murder Bomin.

The living room is where the rest of them (minus Sungyoon who is nowhere to be seen) makes a scene. There are Joochan and Donghyun sits in front of the TV that plays a drama. But, instead of watching them, the two old married couple is currently having a heated argument about which character is better. And when he says heated, Daeyeol means Joochan screams and Donghyun screams as well while beating up the other. Daeyeol winces, despite his small figure, Donghyun has a strong bone and it’s really hurt when one of the parts of his body meets someone else’s. Daeyeol can only pray for Joochan’s well being.

Near them, there is Jibeom playing a game on his phone with Jaehyun bothering him. It’s very clear that the former is really annoyed. But thankfully, no bloodshed occurs. Jaehyun’s whine is really annoying for his ear though, so Daeyeol hopes the blonde man will shut up after this.

And … there is the strange duo. Seungmin and Youngtaek. The smaller man has his eyes on the TV while the other clinging on him. It looks like Youngtaek tries to get his attention, but Seungmin only huffs and doesn’t pay any mind to the latter. Daeyeol sees how sometimes, Seungmin shrugs his shoulder in an attempt to make Youngtaek’s arm falls from it. Daeyeol also notices how Seungmin’s brows meet and create a frown while Youngtaek pouts and whines.

Two people whining, three people screaming, one person laughing. This isn’t exactly a new thing to see, but Daeyeol will lying if he says he is used to it.

He’s about to turn his body and gets back to his lovely bed, but Sungyoon suddenly coming out of nowhere and immediately wraps his arms around his waist from the back.

“What the heck, Sungyoon?” Daeyeol asks. Not minding the koala, he continues his walk to his bed with Sungyoon still clinging on him.

“Go away, I want to sleep,” Daeyeol says while trying to get away from Sungyoon’s embrace.

“As if you can sleep,” Sungyoon says, he tightens his hug and Daeyeol lets his arm falls beside his body, starting to realize that Sungyoon will be like this for awhile and there’s no way he can run away from this. Besides, who can say to this adorably clingy Sungyoon? Not Daeyeol for sure.

“They give me a headache,” Daeyeol says after awhile.

“I’m trying to stop them, but you know how they are, it’s impossible. I just really hope Seungmin and Youngtaek stop fighting, Youngtaek is annoying when he doesn’t get enough dose of Seungmin. You can hear him whining, right?”

Daeyeol sighs. So they are fighting. Daeyeol doesn’t know why, but he really hopes Seungmin will stop ignoring Youngtaek. “Let’s just stay here. Hopefully, Jangjun and Bomin will finish cooking soon.”

Daeyeol can feel Sungyoon nods before he kisses his back through the fabric and then let Daeyeol get out of his embrace. The older turns his body and then smiles when he can finally see the younger’s face.

Before they can get into Daeyeol’s bed, someone walks into their room and slams the door loudly. It’s Seungmin.

“Seungmin, don’t slam the door like that!” Daeyeol scolds the small man.

Seungmin huffs. “I don’t care, but hyung … Youngtaek is really annoying!”

“What did he do this time?” Daeyeol asks, he has his hands on his hip. This isn’t the first time the Baetaek duo fight and every time it happens, Seungmin always whines at him about how Youngtaek is annoying. However, it takes only a few hours before they reconcile and back to the normal version of them. They’re a strange duo, but also really easy to deal with (except the fact that Youngtaek whines whenever Seungmin isn’t near him)

“He is annoying—” Before Seungmin can explain any further why exactly he thinks Youngtaek annoying, the door to Daeyeol’s shared-room with Youngtaek opens. The man that becomes their topic walks before he throws himself at Seungmin and cling to the smaller man.

“Seungminiiiiiiii,” Youngtaek cries out. Daeyeol winces because he feels like something in his ear broke because of that. “Please tell me what I did wrong. Please stop ignoring me. I promise I’m gonna be better,” Youngtaek says before he smacks his lips on Seungmin’s cheek. “Please … I need you. I love you.”

“Oh, you need me?” Seungmin says, “you need me? I thought you need … Soo … Soo whatever her name is that you text since last night.”

_Oh. THAT’S why they have a fight._

Daeyeol rolls his eyes. This is stupid.

It takes a few minutes for Youngtaek to finally understand the underlying meaning behind Seungmin’s word. “Oh. You’re jealous!” Youngtaek screams. He claps his hand and laughs.

“I’m not!”

“He totally is,” Daeyeol mumbles, “very childish and stupid.”

“Argh!” Daeyeol flinches when Sungyoon’s fingers nip his waist.

“As if you never jealous before.”

“I never! Why would I?”

Sungyoon lifts his hand, gesturing to Daeyeol that he’s about to slap him. Daeyeol smile. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“So, just shut the hell up.”

Daeyeol nods. He doesn’t say anything and focus on the duo in front of them.

“I promise that I need you and you only. Please Seungminiiiii,” Youngtaek says in his child-like voice. “Seungmin oppa please forgive Youngtaek. Youngtaek can’t live without Seungmini,” Youngtaek continues, this time with a higher voice.

Seungmin laughs. “Stop it! You’re annoying.”

“But you love me!”

“Yeah, and I hate my life for that.”

Youngtaek grins from ear to ear. He pushes Seungmin’s body to walk out of the room.

Sungyoon and Daeyeol look at each other.

They sighs and smiles.

It’s just another day in their golden dorm.


End file.
